1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to sodium free glasses and more particularly to fusion formable sodium free glasses which may be useful in photochromic, electrochromic, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) lighting, or photovoltaic applications, for example, thin film photovoltaics.
2. Technical Background
The fusion forming process typically produces flat glass with optimal surface and geometric characteristics useful for many electronics applications, for instance, substrates used in electronics applications, for example, display glass for LCD televisions.
Over the last 10 years, Corning fusion glass products include 1737F™, 1737G™, Eagle2000F™, EagleXG™, Jade™, and Codes 1317 and 2317 (Gorilla Glass™). Efficient melting is generally believed to occur at a temperature corresponding to a melt viscosity of about 200 poise (p). These glasses share in common 200 p temperatures in excess of 1600° C., which can translate to accelerated tank and electrode corrosion, greater challenges for fining due to still more elevated finer temperatures, and/or reduced platinum system life time, particularly around the finer. Many have temperatures at 3000 poise in excess of about 1300° C., and since this is a typical viscosity for an optical stirrer, the high temperatures at this viscosity can translate to excessive stirrer wear and elevated levels of platinum defects in the body of the glass.
Many of the above described glasses have delivery temperatures in excess of 1200° C., and this can contribute to creep of isopipe refractory materials, particularly for large sheet sizes.
These attributes combine so as to limit flow (because of slow melt rates), to accelerate asset deterioration, to force rebuilds on timescales much shorter than product lifetimes, to force unacceptable (arsenic), expensive (capsule) or unwieldy (vacuum fining) solutions to defect elimination, and thus contribute in significant ways to the cost of manufacturing glass.
In applications in which rather thick, comparatively low-cost glass with less extreme properties is required, these glasses are not only overkill, but prohibitively expensive to manufacture. This is particularly true when the competitive materials are made by the float process, a very good process for producing low cost glass with rather conventional properties. In applications that are cost sensitive, such as large-area photovoltaic panels and OLED lighting, this cost differential is so large as to make the price point of LCD-type glasses unacceptable.
To reduce such costs, it is advantageous to drive down the largest overall contributors (outside of finishing), and many of these track directly with the temperatures used in the melting and forming process. Therefore, there is a need for a glass that melts at a lower temperature than those aforementioned glasses.
Further, it would be advantageous to have a glass useful for low temperature applications, for instance, photovoltaic and OLED light applications. Further, it would be advantageous to have a glass whose processing temperatures were low enough that the manufacturing of the glass would not excessively consume the energy that these applications are aiming to save.